Skeletons
by GoldenRose32
Summary: The past comes back to haunt us in the strangest ways. For Esme Cullen it was the arrival of a new family. But this story isn't about Esme. This is the story of a girl with the uncanny ability to survive. This is the story of a girl who can't be saved. This is the story of Katy Evenson. Embry/OC
1. Chapter 1

Name: Katy Theresa Evenson

Age: 19

Case Status: Active

Species: Human currently

Hair: Brown

Eye: Blue

Height: 5'11

Siblings: Peter and Juliet Evenson- 16 years of age

Ethan Evenson- 8 years of age

Damon Evenson- 4 years of age

Parents: Edward Evenson (possibly dead; currently MIA)

Sara Evenson (formerly Wynn)

Current Place of Residence: Ashland, Wisconsin

Brooklyn, New York

Forks, Washington

Power: To be determined. Possible TK.

Case Plan: Continue watch for new TK developments and life achievements.

Verification of Facts: **Aro Volturi **


	2. Chapter 2

Summer. The air is hot and thick, suffocating like a pillow over the face. It's one of those god awful days where not even kids are brave enough to venture outside. So why the hell are we out here, moving around like a bunch of ants, taking all sorts of things to the queen? Isn't this supposed to be the movers' job? Isn't this what they're paid for? But Mom dismissed the big, bulky, slightly menacing men long ago and the six of us have been out here ever since, carrying box after box inside. Being the selfish person I am my stuff was taken care of first. By me, though. I will never trust any of my siblings with a box full of my livelihood. That was hours ago. My arms are sore now, aching for even a small break in the constant movement.

"Katy Evenson," Charlie's voice is a familiar one; it is part of my childhood where Christmas was magical and a patch of trees felt like the Amazon. "You've grown, girl. What are you now? Six two, six three?"

"Ha. Ha. Hilarious Charlie."

Charlie smiles and again I feel like and eight year old. "Try my best. But seriously, how tall are you now?"

"Five eleven."

"And three quarters," Peter butts in, giving me a crooked grin that supposedly makes all of the girls swoon. Personally, I don't get it, but Peter's my brother. I don't think I'm supposed to get it.

"Whatever. Five eleven and three quarters. Like the addition of not even an inch matters."

"Of course it matters."

Typical of Charlie to side with Peter. The two of them even look alike with dark hair and sort of angular faces. In fact, the majority of my siblings look like that. Damon and I are the only oddballs, lighter than the rest but only by a few shades. Brown hair and blue eyes usually loses out to black hair and brown eyes. Something about gene dominance. Dad jokes that our lighter coloring is due to having more Evenson in us than Peter, Juliet, and Ethan. It's bittersweet to think about my father. I haven't seen him or heard from him in about four years.

"When did you guys get in?" Charlie's question pulls me from my increasingly dark thoughts. His innocent tone is a stark contrast to my mind at the moment.

I give him a shrug, shifting the weight of the box in my arms. "I dunno exactly. A few hours? Mom said she was gonna call you the minute we pulled up the driveway but obviously…" My voice trails off, evidence of my hatred for stating what everyone knows. "Anyway, how's Bella? Haven't really talked to her since her wedding… last year, was it?"

"Yeah. Married one of the Cullen boys. Edward."

"It'd probably be for the best to call him Edward instead of _'one of the Cullen boys'_. Especially since he's your, ya know, son-in-law."

Charlie just grunts and I laugh, telling him Mom's in the kitchen fixing stuff for lunch if he wants to talk to her. Across the yard Damon finally spots Charlie and the kid's off, like a bullet from a gun. It's sort of comical. I mean, Damon's legs are so short and stubby. Plus he has this way of just moving in place before he actually _begins_ moving. We used to call him Fred Flintstone because of the beginning of the show where Fred is 'revving' his car up. Damon and Charlie disappear inside the house. Even from out here I can hear Mom's surprised laughter. Charlie Swan is sort of a favorite in our family.

"_Why_ exactly are we doing this again? We aren't even unpacked all the way, Mom!" I know I sound really bratty because even Juliet- Queen Brat that she is- gives me a look telling me to can it. Of course I don't listen. What sort of sister would I be if I did that?

Mom's exasperated when she answers, "You know exactly why Katy. Charlie invited us. It would be rude and downright unfriendly not to have dinner with him and the Cullens."

I scoff. "It's _rude _to just invite random people over before discussing it with every party involved. Besides, Bella may not even want to see us." It would be a lie to say the idea doesn't hurt a little. I have nothing but fond memories of Bella, and the thought that she doesn't have the same is unimaginable.

"Katy, just do this. Please. Charlie already told be Bella will love seeing us. There's no need for you to worry." Mom reaches out and brushes my hair back with a tired smile. This move isn't easy on her and I'm making it no better due to my stubbornness. I feel bad, really bad, about it.

"Ok. No need to worry." I see the tension visibly drain away at my words, and since our argument won't escalate further Juliet leaves the room. Mom follows her but stops in the doorway and says thank you and put on the blue and white striped shirt because Bella got it for me on my sixteenth birthday. I got her a toaster. For her wedding! Wedding, not birthday. That would be a completely different type of weird than the level I'm on at the moment. I tell Mom alright. She leaves. An hour later (courtesy of the ever fashion conscious Juliet) we're following Charlie to what seems like the middle of nowhere. (We being Mom, Peter, Juliet, and myself since Damon couldn't stand to be away from Charlie and wherever Damon goes Ethan follows).

"Are these people in the mob or something because _seriously_. Look at this house Mom. It's freaking… _majestic_." Juliet has her mouth wide open, leaving me feeling embarrassed. What if this is all she does the entire diner, gawk and say words like majestic? Oh, I am _soooo_ not wanting to be here anymore. I can ditch, right? Last second just steal Charlie's keys and bolt back to town. What if Juliet is right? What if these Cullens are part of the mob or worse, _FBI agents_? What if they're freaking serial killers? What if we aren't being served diner and _are _the diner. Panic sets in and my chest is tight. I can't breathe, the world is spinning, the edges of my vision go dark, and then there's nothing. I'm fine. Panic is gone. Instead I feel… nothing. Absolutely nothing. I want to question it, to think about it, but Mom is ushering us out of the car. I have little time to register anything before the door of the mobster/FBI agent/serial killer house is opened by a man with blonde hair and impressively gold eyes. And I mean _impressive_. Like sunshine impressive.

"Hello," Sunshine says. "I'm Doctor Cullen, but please, call me Carlisle." I think I'll stick with Sunshine, thanks very much. "I'm Bella's father-in-law." Wait a minute. This man, this very young looking man, is Edward's _father_?

This dinner is going to be very interesting, I think to myself as Sunshine invites us inside.


End file.
